The present invention is directed to a system and method for reducing rotor speed droop in an aircraft and, in particular, to determining a fuel or electric power amount needed at an aircraft engine or electric motor to execute autonomous guidance system's and pilot's command at the aircraft to reduce rotor speed droop normally associated with the autonomous guidance system's and pilot's command.
Different maneuvers at a rotary-wing aircraft place different power requirements on an engine of the aircraft. When the aircraft performs a maneuver that leads to small changes in the state of the aircraft, an engine control system of the aircraft is able to regulate the engine speed in order to prevent or reduce rotor speed droop (Nr). However, aggressive and/or transient aircraft maneuvers can impose a sudden power burden at the engine or electric motor, leading to significant rotor speed droop. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a system that prevents or reduces rotor speed droop for aggressive and/or transient aircraft maneuvers.